Saviours
by VirtualSynopsis
Summary: This is a story that I wrote with The New Vampire. She wanted me to have a story up so yeah. Two girls attend an anime convention one day, have a lot of fun and stuff, but what happens when they wake up tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nat

"Um, are you sure about this, Lai?"

"Positive! C'mon, Nat, are you getting cold feet now?"

"No…but…"

"But what?"

"…is Naomi Misora a really good idea?"

"I'm going as Haye Lindar, so yes, it is a good idea. Maybe you'll find a Raye Penbar…"

"NO, Laika. NO NO NO."

I sighed as I heard my best friend giggling from the other side of the plain white changing room. Thank goodness we were both in love with Death Note—if I had to wear, say, one of those Naruto or Rosario+Vampire costumes I'd die of embarrassment. Even so, Lai insisted that I wore a white neko headband, while she wore one with black cat ears instead of her usual black neko hat. I sighed and stepped out. I was glad for the half-cold half-warm spring day and heavily air-conditioned warehouse, because otherwise I'd probably die from heat stroke. I was wearing boots, jeans, a black leather-y jacket and a black turtleneck. My hair hung around the middle of my back, my contacts were in, and I hid the necklace I wore all the time—a black velvet ribbon around my neck with a silver music note—under the turtleneck. However, I refused to take off my prized black fingerless gloves. Quickly, I pushed four white bobby pins into my long bangs, two to each side, pushing them from my eyes.

I walked out of the dressing room to face my friend, Laika. She was still an inch or so taller than me, even though we were both in heels. Her silvery-white hair reached her waist, the bangs veiling her right, violet eye. Well, sort of blue-ish violet right now, since she was wearing colored contacts to go better with her costume, which was a white blouse and black dress pants with black heels. Her black neko headband was on as was her trademark red neko collar, and she was listening to her white iPod with Cloister Black font L and N, for L and Near from Death Note. I pulled out of my jeans pocket my iPod, with the Death Note cover on it.

Lots of people said that we were like yin and yang, twins and yet complete opposites: Lai was yin and I was yang. In a lot of ways, that was true. We were almost the same height, and both had pale skin. However, the similarities just about ended right there. Lai was nearly an albino with her violet eyes and silver-white hair, and she was outspoken and one of the friendliest people you'll ever meet. I, on the other hand, had night-black hair and gray eyes and I was shy and quiet. We also both loved Death Note, and we both wrote stories on it. Right now, Lai was probably listening to one of them on her custom-made audio books. "Ready to go?" she smiled at me. I nodded, putting on the black earphones before I walked out to face the music.

There were lots of people there. I mean lots. It was practically packed. I could see some Naruto, Black Butler, One Piece and Inuyasha just stepping out from the woman's dressing rooms. "HEY!" someone called to us. We turned to look, to see a Sayu waving us over. "Hey, you guys! C'mon, we need a Lindar and Naomi for this picture! Will you pose with us?" We looked at each other and shrugged—_Why not?_—before we walked over.

OK, I'll admit it. The convention was fun. There was food, and competitions, and lots of photos. There were flash spots dancing in front of my eyes for a long time afterward, but I thought it was worth it. Lai and I even won a prize for "Most Coordinated Costume Pairs". My cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughter, and I was a bit loopy from all the sugary things they had. "Now, tell me if that was fun or not." I nodded, and we laughed for the hundredth time that day as we walked over to our hotel room.

As soon as we got into our room, Lai kicked off her heels and sat on the edge of one of the two beds while rubbing her feet. "Ah, they're so sore. I hate shoes." Likewise, I kicked my boots off as well, and pulled on a soft pair of slippers that my aunt Claudia had made me. I didn't mind shoes, but heels and flats made my feet ache for hours afterwards. I pulled off the jacket and made a cup of instant cocoa in my black and silver thermos, quickly drinking half of it. "You have a brown mustache," Lai teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. "S'not my fault I love hot chocolate. Mmm," I sighed as I inhaled the sweet fumes. She laughed before reaching under the bed and pulling out her violin. "Which song today?" she asked. I smiled and sat next to her. "Let's do…The World, you know, the old Death Note theme song!" She grinned, and tuned her instrument. Lai was an amazing player. After hearing a song two or three times, she could belt it out from her wooden instrument perfectly. I started humming the first few bars, taking another sip of the brown heaven-sent drink. She and I often did duets, her on the violin and me singing soprano.

"Hirogaru Yami No Naka Kawashiatte Kakumei No Chigiri  
Dare Ni Mo Joma Saseru Wake Ni Wa Ikanai Kara  
Kajitsu Ga Tsugeta Mirai Yume Risou Ni Kaeru  
Dare Mo Ga Nazonda Owari O

Hirogaru Yami No Naka Kawashiatte Kakumei No Chigiri  
Dare Ni Mo Jama Saseru Wake Ni Wa Ikamai  
Itsuka Boku Ga Misete Ageru Hikerikagayaku  
Sekai O"

She grinned. "You're getting better at pronouncing Japanese like they do." I smiled back. "I may not be Japanese, but I can definatly try to sound like one!" We laughed. After a couple more songs, we decided to turn in for the night. We had no idea how weird—no, impossible—our lives were going to be the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and shook my head. Something was wrong. I glanced around and noticed that we were still in our hotel room so I went to open up the window. Instead of seeing the sun, a building with Japanese Kanji greeted me. I ran back over to my friend who had grown somehow is size and shook her awake.

"Wake up Lai!" I half whispered/half shouted as she groaned and looked me in the face.

"You have grown. You noticed that?" She said to me in a drunken sleep format. I ran over to the mirror in shock. She got up and went over to the window. A gasp was heard from both girls.

"Get over here Nat!" Lai shouted to me. I ran over and the black cloister L was on a screen. We both looked at each other before slightly freaking out.

"We are in the world of Death Note!" Then we checked our appearances.

"Nat you look so pretty!" Lai exclaimed. I laughed nervously and turned a little red.

"L would fall for you for sure." I again blushed.

"Either would fall for you Lai." I told her as we realized that our drugs, the iPods and her violin, were missing in a way. We looked through that room like no tomorrow trying to find our iPods. Lai cheered.

"Found mine!" She said happily.

"And my violin to boot!" I soon found mine as well.

"We should find some new clothes." I suggested until we both realized that were still in our cosplay. We grabbed our wallets which were with our iPods and we left for a shop. The shop that we went to had every clothing item at the latest fashions. Lai went over and picked some white clothes, no shoes. I went and found some black clothes. I found a good pair of lace up boots that were in white and took them over to Lai.

"I could give these a try…" She said looking at the shoes and adding them to her wardrobe. By the time we went and tried everything on, we had a huge mound of clothes. The total price wasn't very much to our surprise. After we paid, we thanked the shopkeeper and went back to the room. We shut the door and smiled. Lai grabbed her clothes and changed. She stepped out of the dressing room and smiled.

"What do you think?" Lai started as she smoothed out the white trench coat. Her clothing style was still the same, all white, her black neko collar and her black neko hat.

"Lai, you are going to have to wear shoes when we go out again. People were giving you strange looks." I started. I grabbed my clothes and went to change. Lai, on the other hand, was getting her shoes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, first of all, what do you want to do?" I asked Lai.

We were sitting at a small café, next to the shop. We were sitting in a red plastic booth, far in the corner so no one could hear us. Lai thought for a while. "Well…we could rig the system so that L doesn't die," she pointed out, gently teasing me. My cheeks tinged red. "Well, if we do that, we won't be able to see Near," I shot back. She blushed. "Well, then, what do you think?" I bit my lip. "I think…we should try not to get as many people killed. I-I mean, a whole bunch of people die…maybe we can stop it," I said nervously.

There was a long silence as we both considered it. "You know…I kinda like it," Lai said. I grinned. "But," she said, holding up her finger, "How in the world are we going to do that?" I stopped, and sipped my hot chocolate (which was heaven in a mug, although so much better. If there was some sort of paradise, it'd have to compete with this) while I mulled it over. "It seems that the only way to do it is to contact L, but how will we do that…Well, we don't have much time, since L already challenged Kira…unless, of course, you want to wait till he goes to university," Lai pointed out. I thought for a while. "No, I think that L's so paranoid that he's going to detain us for a while, and I really don't want to miss the tennis match. Besides, everything starts happening really fast after he enrolls in the university. But…as I see it, the only way to do it is to follow all the fanfictions and tell him that we know his name."

This time, there was an even longer silence before Lai burst out, "Are you kidding? He'll lock us up for god knows how long! Plus, since when did you start copying fanfiction?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well, we've got to contact him quickly, right? And…well, that seems to be the best way to do it. Besides, we're not Kira—we know that for sure—and he's going to have to admit it sooner or later." She stopped glaring for a moment and thought about it, sipping her tea. "We-ell, I have to admit, that is the fastest way…but also the most dangerous." I shrugged. "Only the things worth doing are the things worth sacrificing almost anything for, I hear." She nodded. "Fine, let's do that!"

Lai's POV

I have to admit, I thought that Nat had gone off the deep end for wanting to go right up to L and tell him that. But she did have a point, as lunatic as it was. "Fine," I conceded. "Let's do that!"

-o-

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" I asked Nat again. "We are doing this, _Luna_, because we need to get in the investigation team, or at least close to them to prevent as many deaths as possible," she answered. "Alright, then, what are we going to do?"

"I already told you."

"Just remind me, for heaven's sake. You don't want me to make a mistake, do you, _Sora_?"

"Fine, _Luna_. We're going to walk up to Ryuuzaki and tell him his name, OK?"

"And…we're doing this while knowing full well that he's most likely going to lock us up for a long, long time, right?"

"Yes Luna. Now, are we done asking questions?"

"Hm…"

"_LUNA!_" she laughed.

"Fine, fine. Yes, we are." I huffed.

"Well, it's about time. And now I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What in the world are we going to tell him?"

"…"

"…"

"…uh-oh."

"Yeah, I'd kinda think so too. We can't really go up to him and say, hey, we know your name. It's blankity blank, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Luna, I don't like that look in your eye."

"…who says we can't?"

"THE LAWS OF REASON AND SANITY, LUNA!"

"Well, we've already established that you're insane, and that I basically don't follow rules. So, let's do it!"

"…I regret ever having this idea."

"Too bad!"

We were sitting at a different café, and watching as L ordered a few cakes. Watari must have been out, because you'd think that L wouldn't stoop to buying cakes from any old pastery shop. He sat down in a booth far from normal traffic, to conceal the peculiar way he sat. He'd just started to open one of the pink boxes when he looked up at us. "Yes?" he asked in the tone of voice that said 'who-are-you-and-why-the-heck-are-you-disturbing-my-cake-time'. We looked at each other, and Nat leaned in so close her nose was brushing his naturally spiky hair. She whispered so softly that only L and I could hear her.

"We know your name, L Lawliet."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this being so short. I am basically brain dead, so please just accept the short chapter!

L's eyes widened slightly.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Well, long story." I muttered softly, placing my hand on my chin.

"We were kind of sent here from another world and we don't know why." I told him. He looked deep in thought and he looked at both of us.

"I don't understand how you two could be from another world, but I do need to talk to you both. I am not going to lock you up or anything. First, let me talk to your friend for a moment." He requested, pointing to Sora. I smirked and pushed her forward. I slunk off to another bench and watched the situation before noticing something was wrong. Light, the character who housed Kira in the manga and anime, came around with the annoying blond attached to his arm. He looked annoyed, but thrilled to see Ryuzaki.

"L!" He called.

"Now please call your other friend over here please." He requested. I noticed Sora waving me over and I jumped up.

"Coming!" I shouted. I weaved through the tables and stood in front of L and to the left of Light.

"Yes?"

"I know that you both pretty much know everything about the Kira case, so there is no need to contain you, but, your names. I know you are lying to me." He told me. I shuddered and glanced over at Nat. She ran over and whispered to him,

"Our names are secret. If Kira knows them, he can kill us." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning-lots of talking going on. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 5

I was going to kill Lai, I swear.

"L, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you said that you wouldn't lock us up."

"You are correct."

"Then by all means, please tell me what I'm doing here, blindfolded and in a straightjacket, laid on a table at a 100 degree angle, probably LOCKED UP?"

"…I am not at liberty to say that." I ground my teeth. I loved the guy, but by god sometimes he was annoying.

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that? You are L, the greatest detective in the world, the ace in the hole, the crazy sugarholic detective, whatever else people call you, and you say that you're not at liberty to say that. You're at liberty to say practically anything! In other words, you're saying that the reason why I'm bound up like a crazy person is either a) classified, b) not classified but you feel like annoying the heck out of me by telling me nothing, or c) it has to do with the Kira case." There was silence from the other end. I felt a small spark of triumph as L stayed silent, and peculiar relief from my outburst.  
"The correct answer to your question is yes, you are under arrest because I suspect that you may have information regarding the Kira case." This time, I stayed silent. He might take it as shock that I was correct, when in reality I was freaking out.

Lai and I were hard-core Death Note fans. As in, watched the movies, the anime, and read the books, cover to cover, word for every freaking word. And memorized them, too. L thought we had information? Oh, boy. What information we had. Heck, I knew Light's blood type. Information? Yeah. I knew that at least I wasn't going to give him any.

"Fine. Next question, where's Lai?" There was silence on his end.

"You do not need to know that right now."

"Like heck I do. Tell me where she is."

"That is not of importance right now."

"Yes, yes it is. Now tell me where she is."

"That is classified, until you answer my questions. Now, will you submit to questioning?"

"Hm, that depends on the questions themselves."

"Very well. The first question, of course, is how you would know my name."

"Classified. Next question."

"…Sora-chan," he said, laying a slightly sarcastic emphasis on the name I gave him, "I asked how you knew my name." I smirked deliberately.

"And I said, that's classified information. Next question."

"…Sora-chan, there are other ways of convincing you to talk."

"Yes, there are. For one thing, you could take the blindfold off, untie me and unstrap me and take me out of this room, put me on a nice couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and some sugar, and give me back my iPod and my necklace, both of which I'm SURE you have somewhere. Geez, haven't you heard of the Geneva Convention?"

"…I'm sure you know that that was not what I meant, Sora-chan."

"Ah, so you're talking the thumbscrews, the rack, the red-hot iron, the bamboo splinters up my fingernails, the cat-o'-nine-tails, the salt treatment, the starvation technique, the knives, etc., etc. Am I correct?"

"…Perhaps a few of those were rather medieval, but yes."

"Great. So, my choices are basically stay here and spill my guts, or get tortured, then spill my guts. Isn't there an in-between?"

"No. Will you answer my question now?"

"Yes. I found it on Wikipedia."

"…that is not funny, Sora-chan."

"Yes, yes it is," I giggled. The biggest joke? I actually found it on Wikipedia. Apparently the L either meant Last One or Lost One.

"Sora-chan, I am growing impatient."

"That's the truth, the entire truth, nothing but the truth, blah blah blah. Happy?"

"I believe that you know the answer to that question." I sighed mockingly.

"Well, you're difficult. That actually is the answer." Silence on the other end, and then he spoke again with a slight hint of frustration.

"Sora-chan, every time you speak you increase your percentage of being Kira by 0.1%. I have checked Wikipedia, and there is no page with my name, and there will never be. I shall contact you tomorrow in hopes of a better answer. For your sake, I hope you will have the answer by tomorrow." I tried to hide a smile. L was going to get a headache, unless he knew better than to keep questioning me.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh for the love of all that is good in this world, why is this one of the most hated positions I have ever been in? I was tied to a table in a straight jacket and said table was turned 180 degrees so that the top of my head faced the ground. Blood was rushing to my head and I was starting to get light headed. I was blind folded, which made the orientation so much worse.

"Luna-chan." A monotone voice spoke over the intercom near me.

"What?" I responded with annoyance. "This better be good!" I said again after a second or so of silence.

"Since your friend won't tell me the information I require, you are next." The voice spoke. I snickered. Nat was stubborn enough to let him try to get what he needed. I might as well give it to him. No sense in letting him pan for it.

"What do you need to know?" I asked.

"I want to know how you know my name and what else you know about me." L responded.

"Well let's see here. Your name is L Lawliet, don't ask how I found out. You enjoy anything with sugar on it and hate anything sour and tasteless. Your blood type is AB positive. You have a genius that surpasses all and your words are cryptic. Your main investigation right now is the search for Kira. The main members of the investigation are you, Mogi, Aizewa, Sachiro Yagami, Matsuda…" I continued as I listed the main members.

"Is that all that you need to know?" I asked after a few moments of triumphant silence.

"Yes. Release her." L spoke. I heard a few buttons being pushed and the restraints were released. I was quickly falling to the floor. I positioned my hands to where they faced the floor and stopped my head from hitting it. My feet landed with assurance and I sighed.

"Time to go and check on Nat." I thought. Someone wlaked into the room.

"Let me help you out of here." He spoke.

"Thank you Matsuda." I responded as he steadied me and walked me out of the room.

"Take me to my friend Sora." I requested. Within a few minutes, I was at her confinement area with a headset over my ears.

"Sora, you alright?" I asked cautiously, knowing that she was very mad at the moment.

"Well, Luna, considering that L was pelting me with questions and that I am in not one of the most comfortable positions on this Earth, I'm not okay. Yourself?" She asked. I laughed a little bit.

"Well, I gave L the information he wanted. He seemed pretty desperate for it, so I gave it to him." I told her. Before another syllable could come out of my mouth, L came back.

"Her percentage of Kira has dropped by 20%." He spoke.

"Is there a way that I can switch this over so that I can talk to Sora privately?" He nodded and switched it over for me.

"Nat." I whispered to where only she could hear me over the speaker.

"I told him what he wanted. I didn't tell him who Kira was though. He needs to find that out himself." I told her.

"What was your percentage of being Kira?" She responded.

"40%" I replied with a small laugh. I pushed the button that undid my restraints and hers were undone. I took off the headset and put it down. By the time that was done, Nat was fully out of the room and she looked like she was ready to kill me.

"Sora, please don't kill me." I mouthed.

"Oh you are going to get it Luna." She told me, popping her knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

L frowned at me, then shook his head.

"Sora-san, please refrain from harming Luna-san. Both of you still have valuable information." I rolled my eyes. Again with the theatrics. Don't get me wrong. He was amazing. But sometimes I just wanted to reach over and just shake some wits (not to mention a little compassion) into his pretty little head…I snapped out of my thoughts when Matsuda piped up.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, confused. I could feel the little vein start throbbing on my forehead.

But before you start flaming me, give me a little credit. I'd been transported to a different world, seen my favorite emo detective (the only one I know, _bakas_), got locked up by said emo detective, and was now released. Something like that could really stretch a girl's nerves, y'know? I was nearing my edge.

"I have no idea what the _genius_ detective would wish, but personally I'd _love_ to have my personal items returned to me, for starters." I frowned mockingly. "Some food would be nice, too," I added when Luna's stomach protested. She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's not my fault! Blame L. He's the one who hasn't fed me," she protested, and I laughed.

"That was what I was doing," I said ironically. "If you'd rather I blame you…" She shook her head vigorously. Sure, I was usually pretty stinking cheerful. But I can't say that I have the best anger management. Check that. I have horrible anger management. Just ask Lai. I mean, one time this guy would not stop picking on her no matter how many times she practically begged him to stop…so I kicked him. Hard. In the place that God only meant to be treated nicely. With my awesome, steel-toed black boots. Bam!

Jerk, 0. Me, 1. What now?

Anyway, by this time I realized that my contacts had been left in…so that was why my eyes were on fire. Muttering curses under my breath, I gingerly took them out as the world melted into a swirl of color, before rubbing my eyes and then a stare that would wilt guys back at school at the blob of black, blue and white that I guess was L. Yes, yes. Thank you. I know I'm scary.

"L," I said sweetly, "do you have a bathroom? Oh, and I'll need the small toiletries bag you took out of my pocket, perv. I need eye drops before my eyeballs shrivel up and drop onto your floor and shatter and spill dried blood everywhere. Then I'll have to sue you for drying my eyes out and then you'll probably have to explain to the nice hotel managers why red-brown dust is everywhere," I finished, taking some comfort in the disturbed expression most of the Task Force had. Did I mention that I get morbid when I'm mad?

"Mm…here are your eye drops, Sora-chan." He held out the bottle I'd bought. "And the bathroom is down the hall." I snatched the eye drops quickly and ran in the direction he pointed.

Quickly squirting a quarter of the bottle into both my eyes, I sighed in relief when the burning let up. Rubbing my eyes some more (shut up. They itched something fierce), I felt around for a towel and finding one, I draped it over my eyes. Ahh. Cool relief. Stripping off the towel regretfully, I felt my pockets for my glasses. Then remembered that they'd disappeared with the rest of my clothes back home. And my contacts were monthlies. Groaning, I dropped my contacts in the trash and carefully walked out, trying to distinguish where the floor ended and the wall began.

Finally, I managed to get into what I thought was the main room, but not before stubbing my toe into the wall. Hard. A stream of slightly muffled curses ran away from me, and I squinted, trying to see the world better.

"Um, Sora, are you OK?" Lai asked me and my head shot up, finding the flesh-colored blob that I hoped was her face.

"Yeah, it's just that I lost my glasses and I remembered that I have no more contacts, and I just stubbed my toe against this…_STUPID. __**Wall**__,_" I finished, glaring at the beige smear that I guessed was the wall. If only I had my pretty black steel-toed, reinforced boots. I mean, I had been wearing them before we got kidnapped, and now I was barefoot. With Lai's help (basically she steered me away from any other _evil_ walls), I got back to L.

"L," I said, sugar-coating the venom I was going to inject in all of his food, "I need to tell you something. First, I need my boots. Then I need to go to an optometrist, where I can get some more monthly contacts, and have someone check up on my eyes. Alright?" The last part came out as a hiss, I admit, but I really, really hate not being able to see anything. Even with squinting, the colors only fell into place, not sharpened or told me his expression. Which was probably blank.

"I'm afraid I—" the detective began, before I smiled, nodded, then turned to Lai and hit my head against her shoulder a couple times. Not hard, just a small vent for my frustration. That, and I was cursing a nice, pretty blue streak. Any sailor would've fainted if there had been any. Gently, a little awkwardly, Lai patted my back as I continued to abuse her shoulder.

Give me a break, okay? I had been kidnapped, starved, questioned, deprived of my iPod, and now I was refused the right to even _see_ clearly. In other words, I was either going to break down crying (which I was trying _not_ to do…my eyes were dry enough already and I personally hated crying in public) or I was going to set fire to this entire hotel. Neither was a really realistic option.

Life? I hate you. I hate you so much.

L, being the social recluse that he was, continued as if I wasn't trying to break my friend's shoulder and my skull at the same time.

"The key to your room is right here. I have the master key, and an alarm will sound unless I use my key before yours. This is to ensure that neither of you escapes." I groaned, then continued cursing. Lai gently pushed me off her shoulder and then lead me to the door, which she opened and then closed behind her.

"You okay?" she asked. I shrugged, then looked around the room, which I couldn't see anything of. I then proceeded to find the bed and flopped down on it, swinging my arm around to cover my eyes in a cast of darkness. Being practically legally blind always brought out the angrily childish side of me. The swirl of colors never ceased to sicken me and bring me to a state of nausea that irritated me to too great of a degree. It made me feel weak and helpless and absolutely _useless_. I hated it.


	8. Chapter 8

While Sora was mentally raging at her lack of eye sight, and I could tell she was doing that too because of the air of rage around her, I was sitting by the window, listening to one of the books I wrote. I gave a giddy little smile too because it had just gotten to the good part.

"Siro smirked and picked up the bloody Death Note. 'It is all over for you Light.' She proceeded to walk away from him, the pages of the book reflecting the light." I mouthed out that line with the recording and smirked. I always enjoyed killing Light in one of my stories. He really wasn't my favorite person (mostly because of the Kira thing) and for other reasons.

"Luna…" came Sora's strained voice.

"Yes Sora?" I replied, waiting for what she had to say.

"Can you take me to the eye doctor's so that I can get something for my eyes? I would prefer to see right now." She spoke. I chuckled, brushing an annoying strand of white hair out of my eyes.

"Let me get permission from L and I will take you there immediately." I told her. I got up and walked across the plush carpet to the door that was in between both rooms. I opened it and L turned to face me.

"Am I interrupting you? I need to take Sora to the eye doctor so that she can see." I spoke. L sighed and handed me the Master key.

"Be sure to return the key when you get back." He replied. I took the key and walked away smirking.

"You aren't getting this back." I thought, a devilish smirk playing on my features. I walked back into our room, closing the door behind me.

"Got the master key!" I announced happily. Nat gave me a disbelieving look, but a smile came across her face.

"You aren't giving it back are you?" She asked.

"Nope!" I replied, laughing. She laughed as well.

"Just hang onto me and we shall go." I told her as she latched onto my shoulder for fear of walking into a door or another wall. I carefully opened the door using the Master Key first and gently walked outside of the room. I shut the door behind me.

"After we check my eyes, we should do what we did the night we ended up here! Although you may need some new violin strings." Nat suggested. I grinned.

"That sounds perfect!" I replied, my stomach letting me know that it wanted to be fed. I growled.

"Such a persistent organ." We both muttered, carefully making our way down stairs and outside into the streets.

"It must be dark now. How long WERE we locked up exactly?" I asked.

"No idea." Came the reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How come Ryuuzaki just gave you the master key?" I complained as Lai helped me into the taxi, a yellow blob with occasional black swirls. "Did you use psychic powers or something?" She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nah, he just seems to be weirdly nice to me," she said. A wicked grin spread on my face.

"Maybe he likes you," I said. She must have blushed, because a bloom of red spread on the flesh-colored blob.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. I just laughed.

"Poor, innocent Luna," I teased her. "Too pretty for your own good." She gently smacked me upside the head, and we passed into small talk as the taxi made it's way through the psychedelic blob that was the city.

I had to pass far too many eye tests before the eye doctor was finally satisfied.

"You are very nearsighted," he said. "I don't have any more contacts of your degree, so you'll have to pick a frame. My office can finish it in an hour. If you really feel strongly about those contacts, come back in a week and a half. I'll have a new shipment in by that. Other than that, I have some frames in my front office." He gently led me to Lai, who brought me to the front. She sat me down in a chair, and we both peered at the frames, me a bare inch away from them.

"How's this one?" she asked, pushing a pink, over-flowery pair at me.

"No," I said.

"This one?" It was a tiny pair that you would expect to see on a librarian.

"No."

"And this?" It was a monocular. What?

"No."

It took a while, but finally I was satisfied with a pair of silver, thin half-frames. After assuring me that in a mere hour, the doctor bid us goodbye, and we returned the gesture to him and about 14,132.99 yen. Ouch.

"I'm glad we aren't penniless," she teased as we sat down to drink smoothies at a café. She had a vanilla-strawberry shake with what looked like whipped cream, and I had a triple chocolate shake, with chocolate chips inside. Yum.

"Hey, why don't we go back to our hotel room? If anything, they probably still have our stuff," I suggested. "I can stop walking around barefoot and have toes protection," I pointed out. Lai nodded, then led me to another taxi.

The hotel had indeed taken our stuff (which wasn't much) out of the hotel room, but they had held on to them, thank goodness.

"Thank you so much," we chorused to what looked like a bellman. Lai shoved two tall, black things at me.

"Toe security," she said, giggling. I rolled my eyes, but put them on thankfully. Lai took back her violin case, and we left, taking another taxi back to the optometrist's. When I put the glasses on, all the colors fell back into their proper place and the world was crystal again. When we had walked out, I hugged Lai.

"!" I said, cutting off her air supply. Sure, the glasses were heavy after wearing contacts for so long, but I could _see!_

"Y-you're…welcome…Sora…can't…breathe…help…" Lai gasped, and I loosened my grip a little.

"Sorry!" I said, sweating a little. She just laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Now, more shopping," she said, grinning a little evilly. I just shook my head, laughing.

The first place we went to was a big mall. Lai grinned and pulled me into the huge masses of people. We spotted a music store and went in. Lai bought some new strings, and then saw a clothing store, which she felt like she just had to try out. I just grinned, going along with her.

We basically combed the store and walked out with a half dozen or so bags before I remembered something. I pulled off my right boot and unzipped the sole of the heel.

"Whatcha doing, Sora?" Lai asked.

"Watch," was all I said. Neatly tucked into the rubber, safe from the crushing 102 pounds of me, was my emergency cell.

"You're a genius, you know that?" Lai said, looking it over. It was a rather cheap, folding phone, but hey, it was a phone. And then it rang. "Uh, Sora? Did you give this number to anyone?" I shook my head, and flipped it open. The tiny screen read "Unlisted Number calling."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You know, I may just kill him before Kira gets to him, okay?" Lai looked half-shocked at me.

"Don't kill Ryuuzaki! It's not his fault…"

"It's not his fault that he's stalking me? Su~ure, Luna, su~ure." I pressed the green button. "Who is it, why are you calling, and how can I dismember you painfully while keeping you relatively alive for me to continue treatment?" There was a momentary silence.

"Hello, Sora-chan," said a heavily-scrambled voice. Putting a hand over the microphone, I whispered to Luna.

"It's either Ryuuzaki or Watari's speaking for him." I put the phone back to my ear. "What is it, and how did you get this number?"

"A little elementary checking, Sora-chan. You do know that this number has been called before, and through checking your accounts I found it." My eye twitched, and I covered the phone again.

"It's Ryuuzaki. No one else is this annoying," I informed Lai. She giggled.

"Maybe he likes you," she teased. I poked her, putting the phone back to my ear.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki. I'll ask for the third time. What do you want?"

"Please return to the main building. I have just received the security tapes of the train station Raye Penbar was last seen entering and leaving…ah, yes. The tracking device I inserted in you and Luna-chan shows that you are near a bakery shop, yes?" I turned around. There it was, all right. "Please purchase a few cakes for me. Naturally, I will reimburse you." I rolled my eyes.

"By doing so…let me guess, Ryuuzaki. You're saying that you're going to need Watari, and therefore your supply will dwindle. Also…hm, you want Luna and my opinions of the tapes, which is why you brought them up as a reason to have us go back. Am I correct?"

"Exactly. If you would, Sora-chan." The phone clicked off. I sighed, closing it and stuffing it in the cargo pants that I had exchanged for the jeans I used to have on.

"He wants us to get a couple cakes before we go back and help him with the surveillance tapes," I explained to Lai. She laughed.

"Typical Ryuuzaki, then," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, typical blow-hard. Let's move before we get mobbed or something."

The inside of the bakery smelled like heaven. Inside it was pink, yes, but the scent in the air made up for it all. Yum.

"Hello! Welcome to Aiko's! How may I help you?" the girl behind the counter said cheerfully. Looking at the cakes, I pointed to two, and Lai picked out another three.

"I'll take these four," I said. "And a couple éclairs, please." The girl nodded and put them all in pink boxes, tied with twine.

"Here you go! Anything else?" I was about to say no, before I saw the stand full of lollipops. My secret vice.

"I-I'll have some of those, please," I said, sweatdropping a little. She laughed and gave me six.

"That's your total," she said, pointing to the green numbers. "Cash or check?" I handed her most of the rest of our money, and she bagged the boxes for us. We walked out, ready to flag down a taxi when a nondescript car pulled up. I saw the familiar shape of Watari in his disguise sitting in the driver's seat.

"Please get in, Luna-san and Sora-san. I can get us to the hotel in five minutes." I shrugged and sat down behind him, and Luna took shotgun, while Watari gassed the car.

I couldn't wait to see the security tapes.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived back at the hotel in the time he told us it would take and we stepped out of the small vehicle.

"Shoes will be removed when we get to our room." I muttered, mentally kicking myself for not rubbing my feet earlier. Nat laughed at my misery and I glared back at her.

"At least you enjoy shoes." I muttered under my breath as we took the elevator up to the 9th floor. We quickly got out of it and to our room. I opened the door, set down every bag but the ones that held the cake for L, and waited for Nat to do the same. I slipped off my shoes with a content grin. We transferred rooms, seeing L sitting in front of two monitors.

"Ah. I see that you have returned. Did you bring the cake with you?" L asked, holding a strawberry with his index finger and thumb like it was made of something toxic or hazardous. Nat and I held up the boxes and his eyes seemed to light up for a split second, but that disappeared. He stood up, took the boxes and sat back down.

"Also, Luna-san, I will need the Master Key back." He spoke, pointing to the key in my left hand. I smirked.

"You aren't getting it back." I spoke, making sure the key was safely tucked away in my wallet.

"Maybe I should have kept you in those restraints…" L mused. My eyes widened.

"You will get this back by tomorrow night." I lied quickly as to cover up that he wasn't going to get it back.

"Now, onto the subject of the surveillance tapes…" L started. We listened as he explained them to us. After a couple of hours watching the tapes, Nat having fallen asleep against my back, the task force had come to a conclusion. It was either Light Yagami or this other guy. I stood up, yawning and allowing Nat to hit the floor. She jolted awake and jumped up to face me.

"What the heck was that for?" She shouted at me.

"I'm sorry Sora!" I quickly replied, trying to make her calm down.

"I forgot you were sleeping against my back!" I defended. She sighed, thankfully dismissing my mess up.

"Anyway, did you finish with the three hour security tapes?" She asked, yawning.

"Yep. I had to watch the one for Light. Talk about a boring kid." I muttered in reply. L dismissed us and we walked back to our hotel rooms, my wallet still firmly in hand. When we had shut the door, we immediately started to fish through our clothes to find that tracking device that L had put in our clothes.

"Beep."

"Beep."

"Beep."

"Follow the beeping!" I cried as we kept trying to find it. Eventually, I came across the one hidden in my clothes.

"It was around the lower part of my shoes. Who would have thought…" I muttered. Once Nat found hers, we then began to think about what we should do with them.

"I have an idea." Nat started with a smirk. She walked out onto the balcony and stuck the tracking devices there. I smirked and laughed as she walked back into the room, closing the balcony door behind her.

Perfect." I laughed, taking out my violin to restring it.


End file.
